


Epiphany (Where have you been all my life?)

by katnor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Or a cuddle, Smitten Katsuki Yuuri, Smitten Victor Nikiforov, professional cuddling, viktor needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katnor/pseuds/katnor
Summary: Viktor is feeling empty and cold, and his therapist suggests he might benefit from seeing a professional cuddler.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should finish next chapter for my story about Dogs for Life, but this plot bunny bit me and I thought, hey, it's Valentine's Day!

“I just feel so… empty, I guess? Like I’m all surface, and no one notices. I feel – cold. Talking to you has been helping, a little, but…” Viktor trailed off, giving his therapist a guilty look.

“Viktor, you don’t have to feel bad about this. I think we’ve gotten a good start, but I agree that this might not be enough to break you out of that shell. Tell me, have you ever considered cuddle therapy?” 

“Cuddle what now?” One perfect eyebrow was raised in disbelief.

“Cuddle therapy”, the therapist repeated. “You can book a cuddle session with a professional, there are agencies that specialise…”

“I may be feeling low, but I’m not going as low as to hire a – a prostitute!” Viktor protested hotly.

“You’re deliberately misunderstanding me. There is nothing sexual about it whatsoever. Professional cuddling is just that – the cuddler and the cuddlee get together someplace comfortable and cuddle, on a couch, on a bed, in a chair, on the floor, whatever feels best. Hugs, maybe a gentle massage, no taking your clothes off or touching private parts.” The therapist gave the Russian a stern look. 

“That’s preposterous! I could just cuddle with a friend! Why should I hire a total stranger for something like that?”

\------

Viktor chewed his thumbnail and stared at his laptop in concentration. He’d managed to ignore his therapist’s advice for over a week, but finally he’d given in and was now trawling the treacherous seas of the internet looking for someone to cuddle. He’d found an agency based in his hometown and his concentration right now was due to the form he was trying to fill out. Those questions were so illogical! Why was his marital status or his educational level at all relevant? 

_Male or female cuddler_ – he chewed some more on his poor thumbnail and chose “male”. Did he want the cuddler to be older than him, a sort of fatherly character, did he want someone his own age, more like a friend, or a younger one, like a younger brother? He pondered for a while, then chose “same age”. Finally, the questionnaire was finished, and he huffed out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding in. Now all he could do was wait for the agency to get back to him with an appointment.  


\-----

The building where the cuddler plied his trade was a rather anonymous brick house in a quiet residential area. Viktor pressed the call button by the sign reading _Y. Katsuki_ and waited. 

“Yes?” The voice was soft and sweet, and Viktor immediately felt like he wanted to listen to Y. Katsuki all day, as a matter of fact he’d want to hear him say yes again and again… or perhaps moan it. 

“Hello?” The soft voice sounded a little worried now. Viktor found he had been staring at the name plaque by the door, forgetting to answer.

“Yes, um, I’m here for an appointment?” he squeaked.

“Yes, of course. Come right up.” The buzzing sound from the door woke Viktor up from his daydream that had been brought about by the dulcet tones of the man who was going to cuddle him in just a few minutes. And now he had another problem too, of a more physical nature. How was it possible to get turned on by a disembodied voice through a tinny loudspeaker?

He skipped the elevator and took the stairs up to the sixth floor, hoping his erection would go down by the time he got there. (It did.) 

The door was ajar, and Viktor poked his head through the opening. 

“Hello?”

“Come right in, close the door behind you. Did you take the stai… oh!” 

The dark-haired man that appeared in the hallway was the most perfect thing Viktor had ever seen. His huge, brown eyes had flecks of gold within the brown, his lips were full and looked very soft, his black hair was tousled and he might have needed a haircut – but he was perfect. Shorter than Viktor, slim waist, narrow hips and a dancer’s stance. Viktor was in love. 

Y. Katsuki seemed to be having some sort of epiphany as well. His eyes went wide and his mouth opened a few times, but no sound came out. Then he suddenly blushed, no, _flushed_ , a deep, deep red. He coughed in embarrassment, then cleared his throat and spoke:

“Um, I hope you don’t have a problem with dogs? The dogwalker is ill, so I had to bring my dog to work today.”

Viktor felt faint. This man was more than perfect, he was the epitome of perfection, he was divine!

“No, of course I don’t have a problem with that! What breed is he? Or is it a girl?”

“He’s a toy poodle, his name is Vicchan! I love all dogs, but poodles are so special – they’re so clever and loving!”

“What’s your name?” Viktor was proud of himself, he didn’t even stutter.

“Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.”

“Marry me, Yuuri!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is a smitten kitten. He also meets Yuuri's precious pup. And there's a tiny misunderstanding.

Yuuri Katsuki was easily flustered, it seemed. His blush went all the way to the tips of his ears, and Viktor was so smitten it was ridiculous. Yuuri gestured towards the interior of the premises.

“Please step inside. I need you to answer a short questionnaire before we begin.”

The room where the cuddler plied his trade was furnished with a large, comfortable-looking couch, a couple of winged armchairs, a coffee table, some fluffy rugs on the floor and a daybed in one corner. It looked more like a living room than a therapist’s office. 

“Please have a seat and fill out this form”. Yuuri Katsuki’s voice wavered a little as he handed Viktor a pen and paper and gestured towards the couch. Their fingers touched lightly and the Russian jumped at the tingling sensation that moved from his fingertips up his arms and dived down straight to his groin. He bit his lip to hold back the whimper that threatened to escape and sat down on the couch and tried to concentrate on filling out the form. Full name, address, occupation, marital status, health status… He completed the form quickly and rose to hand it to the other man.

“Thank you Mr Nikiforov.”

“Viktor. Mr Nikiforov makes me feel so old.” _And you can’t call me that if we’re going to get married. I’d rather you call me Vitya. Or Vitenka. Or darling… honey-bunny… sexy…_

“Uhh…” The dark-haired man blushed hotly once again. “I, umm… ok, so I’ll stick with Viktor for now. Perhaps it’s a bit soon for those other names, not that I’d, uh, mind calling you any of them.”

_I said that out loud?_

“You did”, the cuddler confirmed with a tiny smile. 

“But you wouldn’t mind calling me sexy, or darling?” Viktor concluded triumphantly. 

“Obviously. Now then, maybe we should start with some simple exercises to warm you  
up to the cuddling. Did I understand you correctly, you’re fond of dogs?”

“Oh yes, very much so! I have a standard poodle by the name of Makkachin, the best girl ever!” Viktor enthused.

Yuuri Katsuki turned around and whistled. Next thing Viktor knew, a tiny fluffball came hurtling towards him, jumping up and down trying to greet him properly. He laughed in delight and knelt on the floor, scooping up the lively canine in his arms and cuddling it, cooing happily all the while.

“Who’s the best little boy? You are, yes you are! Oh my god, you’re absolutely adorable!” He laughed again as the poodle licked his nose and cheeks and yipped happily.

He looked up at the poodle’s owner with a heart-shaped smile on his face and faltered when he saw the other man’s expression harden. 

“I’m sorry… did I do something…?”

“Viktor… I think I need to refer you to one of my colleagues if you insist on cuddle therapy.”

Viktor felt like someone poured a bucketful of ice water over him. The most gorgeous, sexy, adorable man he’d ever had the pleasure of meeting, and he didn’t even want to cuddle him for a fee? 

“I’m sorry if it was something I did… I’ll… I’ll just show myself out…” He climbed to his feet, tears burning behind his eyelids and a fake smile plastered on his lips.

“No… you don’t understand. I want to ask you on a date, and I can’t do that if I’m your cuddle therapist. Will you go out with me, _Vitya_?”

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! But… does this mean no cuddling?” Viktor couldn’t help the pout. 

“Of course not… only I won’t be charging you for it.” Yuuri’s smile was tender as he tucked a lock of Viktor’s hair behind his ear. “Can I buy you lunch at the café by the dog park?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this was a one-shot. Now it's not.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!


End file.
